


In Which the First Steps Towards a Beautiful Something are Made

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [30]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

“They think we’re sleeping together.”

“Why not? We’re pretty much inseparable and we already bicker like a married couple.”

“It hasn’t crossed your mind?”

“You’ve got nice assets, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, you pervert. I meant romantically.”

“Hm. I don’t think it’d work out. After all, I’m kind of evil.”

“Well, Mother always did say that I would fall for the bad ones.”

“You mean—oh! You’re kidding! Ahahaha!”

“You’re a little slow today.”

“I suppose I find you more distracting than I’d like to admit.”

“Really? Then perhaps I should actually be diligent with that mace.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Written as a challenge for [Sayrah](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rocknlobster/), who wanted to read “a very unromantic conversation between two characters that are usually paired as romantic”. I probably should have made things a bit more ambiguous to completely fit her premise, but I like this result.


End file.
